


Mercy

by Romantical_Cat



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Other, Romance, hinted romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romantical_Cat/pseuds/Romantical_Cat
Summary: The Daleks have returned to Earth, and you have an unusual encounter.
Relationships: Dalek/Reader, Dalek/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Mercy

“EXTERMINATE!” A robotic voice jerked you awake. 

You bolted upright in bed, clutching the blankets to your chest. “Wha--” Your heart was racing, and you thought you were going to pass out when you saw the Dalek at the foot of your bed. “You!” You gasped. 

“Human,” its eye stalk swiveled towards you, “what is your name?”

“I, what, why?” You frowned, utterly perplexed. 

“You must be sorted.” The voice grew harsher, and it silently moved closer. 

You swallowed the lump in your throat. “I’m sorry, I--”

It extended its laser system that looked suspiciously like a whisk.

Your voice cracked as you told it your name. It hovered there for a moment, silent; processing. 

“You have been selected for elimination.” It looked down on you, and it felt almost like it was hesitant to follow its orders. 

“Why?” You asked quietly, desperately hoping that you could somehow distract it. 

“I cannot say.” You could hear the laser humming now. 

“Oh.” Despite your resolve, you began to cry. Burying your face in your hands, you waited for death to come. 

But it didn’t. 

“Do not,” there was a pause, “cry, human.” You couldn’t hear the laser anymore. 

Cautiously, you raised your head and looked at the dalek. It didn’t seem threatening, and the eye was peering at you almost curiously. “Sorry,” you sniffed, then laughed because you were apologizing to a Dalek of all things. “Why didn’t you…?”

The Dalek’s arm twitched -- if a machine can twitch -- and a few minutes passed before it answered. “I… Could not kill you.” 

You frowned, swinging your legs over the side of the bed so you could sit up. Crossing your arms on your chest, you sighed. “What are you going to do now? You’ve disobeyed orders.”

“I don’t know.” The Dalek moved closer, extending its arm. 

You froze, fear clutching your heart once more, but it only rested the plunger against your leg. 

“Do not be afraid.” It drew back its arm. “I will not exter--” the light of its eye stalk flickered, and its whole frame shuddered, “--minate you.”

“Are you alright?” You had leaned forward without realising it. You didn’t know why you were so concerned.

“I am nominal.” Its voice sounded fainter. 

“Are you sure?” 

The Dalek was silent again. “I will show you, human.” You jumped when the solar panels and metal casing began to slide apart. 

“Oh!” Your heart skipped a beat. Inside the Dalek was a small, pink, octopus-like creature. It’s singular eye blinked up at you. “Hello,” you smiled. 

“Hello.” The creature still spoke through its translator unit. 

“What’s your name?” You bit your lip nervously. 

“I am called a Kaled. I have no.. name.” 

“Oh!” You weren’t sure why you felt sympathy for a being that killed mercilessly. “Can I call you Kaled then?”

It hesitated. “Yes.”

“Alright,” you smiled. Nearly holding your breath, you reached out and touched its side. “I’m glad you didn’t exterminate me.”

It paused for a moment, processing. Finally it spoke. “As am I.”


End file.
